powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Storm Before the Calm
Storm Before the Calm is the two-part finale of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Synopsis Lothor opens the Abyss of Evil, bringing back all of his past monsters and generals. The Rangers defeat them with the help of the freed ninja students. After losing their powers, the Wind Rangers defeat Lothor for good by using their own inner ninja powers. Plot Part 1 Lothor solidifies his plans to open the Abyss of Evil and unleash its forces on the world, as predicted by the Scroll of Destiny he stole years ago. The gang kick back and head to the US Action Games, where they are scheduled to compete in events. They encounter Marah and Kapri, who have found the Abyss of Evil right near the US Action Games. Marah and Kapri then give Vexacus a scroll of empowerment, so he can grow and battle the Rangers. The Rangers destroy him, but they lose the Thunder Megazord, and seemingly, the Thunder Rangers. Lothor captures Cyber Cam, who was out fixing an earlier sabotage to the Samurai Star hangar. He uses Cyber Cam to find Ninja Ops. He trashes the place and leaves with Cam in custody. The Wind Rangers get back to Ninja Ops, only to find it trashed, with no trace of their friends. Part 2 Sensei emerges from the wreckage, back to human form due to one of Lothor's blasts. The Thunder Rangers also show up. Sensei shows the Rangers part of the Scroll of Destiny, which shows that they were always meant to become Power Rangers. The Thunder Rangers infiltrate Lothor's ship, which is about to self-destruct. Lothor unleashes his Zord, and uses it to open the Abyss of Evil. The Thunders find Cam, Marah and Kapri tied up. They rescue them, free the ninja students, and fight their way off the ship as it explodes. The Storm Megazord battles Lothor's zord. They barely manage to beat it, but in the process, the Megazord is destroyed. The Rangers were unable to prevent the abyss from opening, and find themselves surrounded by old enemies they had destroyed. The Thunder Rangers show up, and bring along some backup - the ninja students. A battle royale ensues. In the end, only Lothor is left, and he uses the Cyclone Morpher to steal the Ranger powers. The Wind Rangers defeat Lothor with their inner ninja powers, sending him hurling into the abyss, but they lose their Ranger powers forever. Sometime later, the Rangers celebrate their graduation from ninja academy. Hunter is going to become head teacher at the Thunder Academy, and Blake is going to pursue a motocross career. Cam welcomes the new ninja students, among which are Marah and Kapri. Luckily, the Wind Academy has three new teachers - Shane, Dustin, and Tori. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) & Starvark (voice) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) & Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Michael Hurst as Vexacus (voice) *Jeremy Birchall as Shimazu (voice) *Craig Parker as Blue Face & Mad Magnet (voice) *Jason Hoyte as Copybot (voice) *John Leigh as Terramole & Toxipod (voice) *Mark Wright as Amphibidor, Bopp-A-Roo, Mr. Ratwell (voice) *Cal Wilson as Florabundacus (voice) *Jeremy Birchall as Snipster (voice) *Greg Johnson as General Trayf (voice) *Dallas Barnett as Madtropolis (voice) *??? as Hiphopper (voice) *??? as Sky Scrapper (voice) *Dene Young as Sucker & Bald Loser (voice) *??? as Tentacreep (voice) *??? as Magic Moustache (voice) *Penny Ashton as Fragra (voice) *Michael Hurst as DJ Drummond (voice) *Lori Dungey as Beevil (voice) *Joel Tobeck as Footzilla & Slob Goblin (voice) *??? as Morty Board (voice) *??? as Wolfblades (voice) *Glen Drake as Goldwinger (voice) *??? as Condortron (voice) *??? as Loong Ago (voice) *??? as Catonia (voice) DVD Release *These episodes were released as a bonus feature on the Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Day of the Dino DVD. Notes *The title for the finale is based off the phrase "A Calm Before the Storm", which was used as the title for the 37th episode of Power Rangers Time Force. *The Zord used by Lothor in the second part of the episode, is actually his Sentai counterpart in his super giant form. *Part 2 marks the first time that Hunter and Blake saw Sensei in his human form. *This marks the final appearance of the Storm Megazord, Samurai Star Megazord & Thunder Megazord (Ninja Storm). *The Ninja Storm rangers would later return to team up with the Dino Thunder rangers in "Thunder Storm" while Tori reappears in "Once a Ranger". See Also (Loong Ago costume) (Catonia costume) (Samurai Star Megazord final appearance) (fight footage) (fight footage) Category:Season Finales Category:Ninja Storm Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode